


HEARTSONG

by Rebel_Melinda



Series: Heart and Soul [6]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Melinda/pseuds/Rebel_Melinda
Summary: “There’s got to be a way,” Iolaus stubbornly repeated.  He pushed himself to his feet.  “Maybe if we move the wagon under the trees and push the forge over there...we could tie a rope around the forge and loop it over one of the branches...and lift the forge into the wagon.”  He grinned.  “Yeah!  That should do it!”  The other men closed their eyes and groaned.   “Iolaus, the nearest tree is over 200 yards away,” Dimitrius pointed out.  “Move into town!”





	HEARTSONG

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO HEARTSORE

‘I have GOT to get better organized.’

Hercules squinted up at the blazing sun that brutally glared off the calm sea. The slight breeze barely fluttered the sail that hung limply above him. Wiping sweat from his brow, the demigod silently promised himself that when this mission was completed, he WAS heading home.

He’d parted from Iolaus almost three months earlier after Jason’s wedding to Medea. At the time, he’d had reservations about their separation as Iolaus was struggling to find something either within himself or around himself to stand on...to stand as an equal to Hercules. But the demigod had agreed without argument as he could see how important it had become to his friend.

They’d agreed to meet in Thebes at the next full moon. But then someone had come asking for the demigod’s help against a warlord in Arcadia. After helping the local villages capture the warlord and turning him over to the King, he’d sent a message to both his mother and Iolaus that he was coming home.

Then someone asked for his help against a dragon in Thrace. After a week searching the area around the village, he’d determined the dragon was nothing more than the colorful stories of a couple of boys who’d realized the girls of the village looked upon them as heroes for their narrow escapes from the rampaging dragon. He sent another message to both his mother and Iolaus that he was coming home. 

Then he’d gotten a message from Lycentius who had been a friend of Alcmene’s when they were youngsters. Pirates had been raiding along the coastline near his village. The village subsisted on fishing and trading with other coastal villages. The pirates had almost reduced Lycentius’ village to penury to the point the village elders were seriously considering turning the village over to the pirates in return for protection of their trading routes.

After meeting with Lycentius, who owned a tavern in the village of Mycarnae, he sent a message to both his mother and Iolaus that he was going to help Lycentius and swore he was coming home...as soon as he could.

Hercules looked up as a sudden breeze snapped the sail. ‘Finally. Maybe now we can put this plan into action.’

He and Lycentius had persuaded the village elders to set a trap for the pirates. They’d openly loaded one of the few remaining ships with several trunks rumored to be the remains of the village’s treasures, including all the donations to Aphrodite’s nearby temple. 

Hercules had said a brief silent apology to his half-sister even as they removed the beautiful objects and hidden them for safety. Since she hadn’t appeared to protest, he hoped she understood and approved.

With open prayers for Poseidon’s protection, the ship had cast off only to be almost becalmed after a few hours. Hercules had spent the night wondering if Aphrodite hadn’t been upset after all.

Hercules turned as the captain, Marcellus, shouted his name. A Roman by birth who’d married the daughter of a Greek sea captain many years before, he’d been one of the first ones to argue in favor of the plan to capture the pirates.

Hercules joined the captain who pointed at a distant island. Sailing out from its cove was another ship.

“She’s moving fast. Catching the same wind as we are,” Marcellus judged, casually brushing his greying dark hair back from his face.

“Can they catch us?” Hercules half-frowned.

Marcellus grinned. “I can guarantee it.” He began snapping orders to his crew, and the demigod immediately felt the ship begin to slow.

“We don’t want to make it too easy,” Hercules warned.

Marcellus grunted. ‘Son of Zeus or not, he’s got a lot to learn.’ “I’ve been setting traps like this since before you were born, Hercules. They won’t know what hit them.” He gently laughed. “Just an old sailor’s trick.”

 

“Trust me, Kyros. It’s an old hunter’s trick,” Iolaus grinned.

Kyros snorted. “You’re not an old hunter.”

“And you have no faith,” Iolaus cheerfully accused. He parted the dense foliage and peered down into the camp. “And they’re not that smart.”

“Smart enough to have kept us chasing our asses for nearly a month,” Kyros grunted.

“Okay, they’re THAT smart,” Iolaus grudgingly admitted. “But they’ll fall for this.”

“I hope so,” Kyros nodded. “I’d like to see Corinth again before I die of old age chasing them.” He half-grinned at Iolaus’ soft laugh.

Iolaus gave the men in the camp one more calculating glance then silently followed Kyros back to their camp.

Not all of Pellas’ men had been captured in Corinth. One particular band had begun raiding villages near to Thebes. Unwilling to leave Corinth until the city settled down, Jason had dispatched Kyros with a troop of men to bring the raiders back for justice.

Iolaus had spent the first couple of weeks with Alcmene repairing her house along with the soldiers Jason had sent for that purpose. Alcmene soon sent the soldiers back to Corinth with a message of thanks to Jason. Iolaus silently wished she’d let them stay to help replant her garden, but cheerfully began digging when and where she’d ordered.

Hercules first message that he’d be delayed while dealing with a dragon found him ready to leave Alcmene’s. He’d exchanged an amused glance with Hercules’ mother then headed off to the ruins of his parents’ house. It had taken only a couple of hours camping by the ruins for him to reach the decision he didn’t want to stay there...that he couldn’t stay there.

Hercules’ second message that he’d be delayed while dealing with pirates had found him with a small cottage almost completely built. Critically studying it, Alcmene reluctantly approved of its construction. She privately wished Iolaus would consider Hercules’ home to be his as well but understood the blonde’s need for his own home and identity. The next thing Iolaus knew, Alcmene had driven over in her wagon with curtains, linens, and an odd assortment of household goods. In return, Iolaus had gone hunting and brought back enough venison to last them both for a while.

It had been on his return from that hunting trip when Iolaus heard about the nearby raiders. He found Kyros at Alcmene’s when he returned with the venison. Kyros had, per Jason’s orders, stopped to make sure Alcmene was safe. He hinted that Jason’s orders were that any Corinthian soldiers in the area would do the same in the future.

Iolaus briefly wondered about the blush on Alcmene’s face. But he’d grinned when Alcmene protested at causing an unnecessary fuss. “Hey, it does Jason’s ego good to do something right occasionally,” he’d teased.

Kyros’ other reason for stopping by Alcmene’s was to see if Iolaus could help in tracking down the raiders. After two weeks of trying on his own, he realized the raiders knew the area much better than he. So Iolaus had ridden off with Kyros in search of the raiders. He cheerfully wondered who was the most disgruntled as he rode away from the farm. Alcmene, when Kyros insisted on leaving three of his men behind, or the three soldiers who had been ordered to perform guard duty.

Now, three days later, Iolaus had tracked the raiders to their home camp. Located in an easily defensible valley in a heavily wooded area, it was no surprise they’d remained unnoticed for so long.

“I hope this works,” Kyros muttered as they rejoined his patiently waiting men

“Trust me,” Iolaus grinned.

 

“Heave to! Prepare to be boarded or we’ll burn your ship!”

Marcellus studied the heavily armed pirates armed not only with sword and knives but burning arrows as well. “We surrender,” he heavily called back. He motioned to his men. “Put down your arms.”

Marcellus’ men reluctantly lowered their weapons. They sullenly watched at the pirates swung across the narrow strip of water separating the two ships.

“An excellent decision.” The pirate leader sarcastically announced. “We want the treasure taken from Aphrodite’s temple.”

“You want to take something that belongs to the Goddess of Love?” Marcellus questioned. “That’s definitely one deity I’d rather not antagonize.”

“Pascis! These are the trunks!”

Marcellus looked past the pirate leader to see three trunks being hauled onto the deck. As Pascis swaggered towards them, the sea captain anxiously glanced at the pirate ship then coldly smiled. He exchanged a quick look with his own men.

Dripping wet, Hercules and two other men appeared behind the pirates on their ship. Confident of the other ship’s surrender, they had extinguished their fire arrows and were concentrating on the trunks sitting on the deck of Marcellus’ ship. No one had noticed when three hidden figures silently slipped into the water and swim swam to the pirate ship.

Before any of the pirates could react, Hercules and his two companions attacked. Two pirates found their heads being roughly knocked together before falling unconscious to the deck. Hercules quickly grabbed the oily pitch for the fire arrows and flung it far overboard. Hearing the sounds of battle from Marcellus’ ship, he grinned. ‘That’ll show Iolaus I can be sneaky.’ 

Briefly acknowledging that Iolaus would probably be happily swinging from the rigging, he found himself wishing his best friend was there with him. The sense of longing and homesickness caused him to hit one of the pirates harder than he intended. “Sorry,” he muttered, stepping over the unconscious man. 

 

Iolaus waited until the sun had almost set. The lengthening shadows and dusky light would give him an advantage over the raiders. Taking deep breaths, he carefully made his way towards the raiders’ camp. Skillfully using the surrounding foliage to conceal his actions, he used his knife to cut the rope between two trees that corralled the horses.

With a wild whoop, Iolaus smacked one horse on the rump. The horse whinnied and reared starting a stampede.

Cursing, the raiders ran for their horses only to see them galloping down the path followed by a loudly laughing blonde man.

“Get him!” The cry came from several throats.

Almost as one, the raiders ran after Iolaus.

Glancing over his shoulder, Iolaus frowned. ‘They didn’t look like they could run THAT fast.’ Lowering his head, he put on more speed as he rounded a curve in the path. Passing a large rock, he skidded to a stop and drew his sword.

As he whirled around, the first part of the raiders found themselves ensnared in a large net that swung them between two trees. Iolaus giggled at the variety of curses directed down at him. “Son of a Bacchae” was the nicest one.

“You’ll be laughing out of the other side of your mouth.” The leader of the remaining raiders snarled.

Iolaus shrugged. “Maybe,” he acknowledged. “But then again...maybe not.”

The raiders turned as they heard strange sounds behind them. From the sides of the path, hidden in trenches, Kyros led his men forward to surround the raiders.

There was a strained silence for several seconds as each side warily eyed the other. Then the leader of the raiders slowly dropped his sword motioning for his men to do likewise.

“Old hunter’s trick, huh?” Kyros eyed Iolaus. “You know, if they were a little smarter, you wouldn’t live to get to be an old hunter.”

Iolaus cheerfully shrugged. 

 

The celebration had begun when they’d landed with the pirates safely secured aboard Marcellus’ ship. They would sail on the morning tide to Corinth after taking on more provisions. The small village had no means of holding prisoners for a long period of time. When Hercules discovered some chests in the hold of the pirate ship with the markings of several Corinthian merchants, he suggested turning them over to Jason for punishment.

So, with the prospect of only a few days’ journey by ship to Corinth then an easy journey to Thebes in mind, Hercules enjoyed a well-cooked satisfying meal at Lycentius’ tavern. He was just about ready to go upstairs for a an early night’s sleep when he heard the voice at the bar.

“I tell you, he slew the hydra by himself. And it had 50 heads.”

Hercules silently groaned. He was able to make out the speaker sitting at the bar. Lycentius was discretely rolling his eyes even as he interrupted. “Areon, I heard it had 5 heads; and Hercules’s partner, Iolaus, helped slay it.”

“Iolaus? I guess he might have been there,” the speaker admitted. “I saw them in Corinth when Jason retook the throne. Little guy...blonde hair. He’d gotten himself captured by Pellas’ men.” He laughed. “If he was there when Hercules slew the hydra, he couldn’t have done much.”

Lycentius saw the dark look on the demigod’s face and tried to change the subject. “Well, whatever. It’s really great that those pirates are heading for prison in Corinth. We should send some sort of gift of thanks to King Jason, shouldn’t we?”

Areon took another gulp of the ale and lowered his voice. “You know, that little guy...Iolaus...he must be a great fuck for Hercules to keep him around. The gods know he’s too little to...”

Lycentius closed his eyes as Hercules angrily grabbed Areon around the neck and lifted him completely into the air. The others almost fell over each other as they quickly backed away.

“Who....who...” Areon squawked.

“That’s Hercules, you idiot,” Lycentius confided, opening his eyes. “Hercules, he’s half-drunk. Put him down, please.”

“I wouldn’t know about Iolaus being a good...” The demigod hoped the flush on his features was taken for anger and not embarrassment...even if he was technically speaking the truth. “But I DO know he WAS there when the hydra was slain. And that hydra would still be alive and menacing half of Greece if it hadn’t been for Iolaus.” He roughly shook Areon. “Do you understand me?”

“Hercules, he can’t answer you.” Lycentius was getting worried. “And he won’t be able to answer you at all if you don’t put him down.”

With a grunt, Hercules dropped the man who fell gasping to the floor. The demigod stood over him, hands on hips. “Just for the record, Iolaus was captured in Corinth because he saved a young girl from being raped by one of Pellas’ drunken soldiers. If he hadn’t stopped to do that, he would have made it out of Corinth without being detected.”

“I didn’t know that,” Areon managed to gasp as he rubbed his throat.

“Well, now you do,” Hercules pointed out in a calmer voice. He held out his hand to help Areon to his feet.

Areon gingerly took the demigod’s hand and half-staggered against the bar.

“Now...as for the hydra.” Hercules slowly looked around the room making sure everyone could hear him. “There’s no way one person, mortal or demigod, could slay a hydra with 5 heads, let alone 50, all by himself. Iolaus deliberately made himself a target for the heads so I could behead the creature and burn the stumps before another 2 heads could form from each stump.”

“He must be quick,” one of the men remarked.

“Quick. Agile. Fearless,” Hercules nodded. ‘Not to mention lucky.’ “I don’t mind admitting he had the harder and more dangerous job.” He didn’t add he’d been scared to death watching Iolaus almost casually dance between the snapping snarling heads of the hydra...or that he’d been far more shaken than he cared to admit when it was over. “But being quicker than I am, it made sense to attack the hydra that way.”

“I didn’t know that,” Areon grudgingly admitted. He sneaked a peak at the demigod’s face. “I certainly didn’t mean any disrespect.”

“Next time make sure you know what you’re talking about before you open your mouth,” Lycentius snorted. He saw Areon scowl in his direction and half-smiled in silent challenge.

Areon gulped the last of his ale and silently headed for the door.

“Sorry I lost my temper,” Hercules quietly apologized.

Lycentius shrugged. “As far as I’m concerned, you’d have been within your rights to throw him through the wall. Areon’s a good man, though. He just doesn’t know when to stop talking once he’s had a couple of drinks.”

Hercules realized the others were watching him from the corner of their eyes. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Lycentius cheerfully nodded. He doubted he’d have any trouble with the local brawlers tonight.

‘I wonder if Iolaus heard the talk about him being a good...Gods, I can’t even THINK the word!’ The demigod felt his face flushing once again. ‘If he did, what he was talking about makes sense now.’ 

He gratefully closed the door to his room behind him and sighed. ‘Trust Iolaus to see things a whole lot clearer than I do. What was it he said? Oh yeah, my saying it doesn’t make it so. And that it’s not always that easy.’

The demigod wearily ran his hands through his hair then stretched out on the bed. ‘I’ll be home in a couple of days. Iolaus can’t think that’s the only reason I want him with me....can he?’

 

Most of Thebes were taking discreet bets as to who was the most stubborn, Iolaus or Alexandros. Those who bet on Iolaus recalled how stubborn he’d been all his life. Those who bet on Alexandros pointed out he had far more years than Iolaus to practice stubbornness. For most it was another battle in the age-old confrontation of youth versus experience.

“Give me one good reason why not!” Alexandros demanded.

“It’s not right!” Iolaus shot back.

“There’s a lot in life that’s not right,” the old man snorted. “If you haven’t figured that out by now, you never will.”

Iolaus flushed. “I can’t take your forge.”

“You’re not taking it,” Alexandros argued. “I’m giving it.”

“It’s the same thing!” Iolaus shouted.

“Don’t raise your voice to me,” Alexandros angrily warned. “You’re not so old I can’t still teach you a thing or two about respect.”

Iolaus took a deep breath to control his temper. In truth, the old man was one of the few people Iolaus had respected even as a child. He’d learned blacksmithing from Alexandros who had the distinction of being one of the few people to stand up to Skorous when Iolaus’ father had stormed into the forge intent on retrieving his son.

“You were my best apprentice,” Alexandros pointed out. He grimaced as he attempted to straighten his bent back. “I don’t intend to give my forge to anyone but the best.”

“Alexandros, I appreciate that.” Iolaus uneasily eyed the older man suddenly struck by the thought the blacksmith had indeed aged while he’d been away. “But...well, I don’t know that I’ll be around all that much.”

Alexandros grunted. “Still planning on following Hercules, are you?” When Iolaus didn’t answer, he snapped his fingers. “Well...are you or aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Iolaus defensively answered.

The elderly blacksmith studied the younger man. “My forge goes to my best apprentice or I have it demolished,” he finally decided. “Think about it. You’re a good blacksmith, Iolaus. You’d honor Hesphaestus with your work, however infrequently you’d practice the trade. If you’re going to follow Hercules, it wouldn’t hurt to have the favor of one of the gods.”

Iolaus eyed the forge with silent consideration then slowly shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Well, that’s a wonderful way for you to act,” Alexandros sarcastically snorted. “When a master craftsman lays down his tools, his best apprentice succeeds him. But since you don’t want to do that, I suppose I’ll face Hesphaestus with the shame that I couldn’t pass along his gifts.”

“Shame?” Iolaus cautiously eyed the older man.

“Never mind.” Alexandros dismissively waved a hand as he turned away. “Next thing you know, you’ll be offering to pay for the forge.” He suddenly swung to face Iolaus. “You wouldn’t be planning on insulting me that way, would you?”

Startled, Iolaus backed up a step. “Umm...no, of course not.” He eyed the forge again. ‘Well, it’s not fighting dragons and warlords. But I could help people this way...in small ways.’ He glanced at the older man. “Your best apprentice, huh?”

Alexandros snorted. “Don’t get a swelled head, Iolaus. I didn’t have many apprentices.”

Iolaus suddenly nodded. “Okay. I accept.” Then he giggled. “Now I just got to figure a way to get it out to my cottage.”

 

Kyros eyed the shackled pirates as they shuffled past him towards the dungeon. He sourly eyed the nearby demigod. “Between you and Iolaus, we’ll soon have this place stuffed full.”

“Iolaus?” Hercules’ eyes brightened. 

Kyros nodded. “Some of Pellas’ men escaped Corinth. They were raiding close to Thebes. Jason sent us...”  
“Is Mother safe?” Hercules quickly interrupted.

Kyros gently smiled. “She’s fine. Jason sent me to bring the raiders back. He also ordered me to leave a few men at her home for protection until the raiders were captured.”

Hercules relaxed. ‘Thank you, Jason.’ “You saw Iolaus?”

Kyros nodded as he watched the last of the pirates shoved into the waiting cells. Accepting a nod from the guards, he led the demigod up the cold stone staircase. “He helped us track down the raiders. I’d been trying for a couple of weeks on my own. Iolaus showed up at your mother’s. Three days later, he found them.”

Hercules tried not to laugh at the sour expression Kyros threw over his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s Iolaus. Nobody can hide in the wild from him.”

“I imagine he could disappear into the wilderness if he wanted,” Kyros grunted.

Hercules frowned, remembering a night months before when he’d desperately prevented Iolaus from running into the forest. “I’m sure he could,” he sighed. He squinted as they stepped into the bright sunlight. “He was...okay?”

“Seemed to be,” Kyros admitted. “He came up with the plan to capture the raiders. Something about an old...”

“...hunter’s trick.”

Hercules spun around hearing Jason’s voice echo his. “Jason!”

“Hello, Hercules.” Jason smiled as he grasped the demigod’s arm.

Kyros silently nodded and walked away.

“Well, between Iolaus helping capture the raiders and you helping capture the pirates, I guess I can start enjoying myself, huh?” Jason teased.

“We live to serve,” Hercules sarcastically confided. He glanced over the king’s shoulder. “Hello, Medea.”

“Hercules.” The dark-haired witch slightly inclined her head. “Welcome back to Corinth.”

Hercules barely hesitated before holding out his hand in greeting to her. Neither he nor Medea missed Jason’s quiet sigh of relief when she took it. The demigod looked from the witch to his friend. “You both look well. I guess marriage agrees with you.”

Jason coughed as Medea lightly chuckled. “I’ll have a room prepared for you, Hercules,” she offered. “I know you and Jason will want to spend some time together.”

“Just for tonight,” Hercules warned. “I need to start for Thebes at first light. It’s been a while since I’ve been home.” He grinned at Jason. “Actually, I’m a little late.”

Jason snorted. “So what else is new?”

“I’ll see you both at dinner,” Medea quietly spoke. “It’s good to see you again, Hercules.”

Hercules nodded watching as she almost glided away.

“Thanks.”

Hercules glanced in puzzlement at his friend. “For what?”

“For that.” Jason nodded towards his wife’s retreating form.

“Jason, I meant what I said. If she’s your choice, then I wish you both all the happiness possible.” Hercules smiled at Jason’s expression. “I guess you’re happy then.”

“You might say that,” Jason nodded with a grin.

They walked in silence towards the walls overlooking the sea. “By the way, thanks for sending those soldiers to protect Mother,” Hercules offered.

“Not a problem,” Jason grinned. “Although she let me know it wasn’t necessary in the future. The message was very polite but firm.”

Hercules grunted. “That sounds like Mother.”

“I’ve issued standing orders that any of my soldiers in the area are to make sure she’s okay,” Jason admitted. “They’ll be discreet, and I wish I could do more.”

“But you don’t want to get on Mother’s bad side?” Hercules teased.

“Gods, no!” Jason immediately answered. He flushed at the demigod’s laughter. “Kyros said Iolaus seemed fine.”

“So he said,” Hercules evenly replied.

Jason eyed his friend with concern. “Did the two of you talk...out your problems?”

“Not really,” the demigod admitted. “Iolaus needed some time alone. At the time I wasn’t sure it was for the best.”

“But now?” Jason prodded.

Hercules shrugged. “If he’s in Thebes, he won’t be in danger by walking with me.”

“Is that what you want?” Jason snorted.

Hercules eyed his friend with a slight smile. “No,” he admitted. “But can I be that selfish when it could cost Iolaus his life?”

“You think being the son of Zeus gives you the right to make choices for him?” Jason calmly asked.

Hercules smiled again. “No,” he admitted a second time. “But part of me hopes he decides to stay in Thebes and live a quiet life.”

“Just part of you?” Jason’s dark eyes twinkled.

“Yeah. A really small part.” Leaning against the stone wall, Hercules crossed his arms across his chest and stared out to sea.

They stood in comfortable silence watching the sun disappear over the horizon.

 

Hercules signed in exasperation. As he quickly walked up the lane, he saw his mother dragging a heavy wheelbarrow loaded with dirt into the garden. “Mother! Wait...let me do that!”

“Hercules!” Alcmene’s blue eyes widened in pleasure. “How wonderful to see you!” She lowered the wheelbarrow and happily hugged her son.

Hercules returned the hug and smiled. “Mother, you shouldn’t be dragging that wheelbarrow when it’s so heavily loaded.”

Alcmene flushed. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not that heavy.”

Hercules didn’t reply. He simply raised the end and looked around. “Where do you want it?”

Alcmene pointed to the far end of the garden. She watched as he easily maneuvered the wheelbarrow to where she pointed. “Thank you, Hercules. It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to be home,” Hercules admitted with a smile. “I came through Corinth. Jason and Medea seem to be doing well.”

“I think they make a fine couple,” Alcmene easily replied. She started for the house. “Just leave that there. You get washed up while I fix you something to eat. Then you can go find Iolaus.”

‘How does she do that?’ Hercules shook his head and followed her to the house. Then he stopped in surprise. “Iolaus isn’t here?”

Alcmene knowingly smiled over her shoulder. “You get washed up. I’ll explain while you eat.” She ignored her son’s confused mutterings.

The demigod quickly cleaned up smiling despite himself at the comforting sounds of his mother in the kitchen. ‘Iolaus, where are you? Gods, if he’s taken off somewhere...’ He took a deep breath suddenly surprised at the childishness of his thoughts. He had no right to expect Iolaus to simply be sitting around waiting for him.

‘If I’m going to be the partner you want...the friend you need...I gotta be independent of what you and I are.’

Angry with himself, Hercules ran his fingers through his wet hair. ‘Iolaus has a right to live his own life. With or without me in it. I’m just lucky he wants me as a friend anyway.’ Taking a deep breath, he rejoined his mother. “So...where’s Iolaus? What’s he done now?” he smiled.

Alcmene gestured for him to sit at the table and began setting food in front of him. “Iolaus has built himself a small cottage.”

Hercules’ eyes widened. He carefully broke off a piece of warm bread. “Really? A cottage, huh?”

“A very nice one,” Alcmene proudly nodded. She sat across the table from her son and closely watched as he took a bite of lamb and washed it down with juice. “Alexandros has turned over his forge to him as well. It seems he’s moving to Athens with his granddaughter.”

“Oh.” Hercules stared down at his plate, suddenly not hungry at all. ‘I guess that answers THAT question.’ “Well, Iolaus always did like blacksmithing. I’m sure he’ll be good at it.”

“I don’t think he’ll keep it as a trade,” Alcmene carefully answered. “He took off with Kyros too happily to make me think he plans to settle down.” She saw the fleeting look of hope on her son’s face before he quickly began eating. “I’ll admit, I wish Iolaus would have stayed here. You know I think of him as one of my own.” She impishly smiled. “But he’s a grown man, and I’m sure there are times he’ll have...visitors where he’d prefer some privacy.”

Hercules choked on a piece of cheese then painfully swallowed. “I’m sure,” he wheezed. Hoping his mother would accept his choking as the reason for his red face, he cleared his throat. “So, Iolaus is going to live in his cottage and blacksmith in the village?”

Alcmene’s eyes twinkled. “From what I’m told, he plans on moving the forge to the cottage.”

“Moving it?” Hercules frowned. “Now how does he plan on doing that?”

“I’m sure he has some plan,” Alcmene laughed. “Why don’t you finish eating and go help him?”

Hercules grinned then hesitated. “I should...”

“You should go help your best friend,” Alcmene gently interrupted. “But I expect to see both of you tomorrow evening for dinner.”

Hercules grabbed some bread and fruit from the table. “Thank you, Mother.” He kissed her on the cheek and was out the door before she could do more than blink in surprise.

 

The moaning and groaning from the half-dozen men could be heard some distance away. It had taken them almost the entire morning to move the forge from Alexandros’ small barn to the wagon. But sliding the forge up the ramp into the wagon had defeated them so far. One by one, they slumped to their knees in defeat.

“Give it up, Iolaus. Move into town,” Dimitrius gasped.

“I’ve already built a cottage outside town. Can’t waste it.” Iolaus wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He glared at the forge. “There’s got to be a way,” he muttered.

Alexandros inwardly sighed recognizing the stubborn look on the hunter’s face. He soothingly patted the increasingly restless horse. “I tried to convince him,” he admitted. “But he’s stubborn.”

“I’m serious, Iolaus. Move into town,” Dimitrius repeated. “It can’t be harder than moving this....thing.”

“There’s got to be a way,” Iolaus stubbornly repeated. He pushed himself to his feet. “Maybe if we move the wagon under the trees and push the forge over there...we could tie a rope around the forge and loop it over one of the branches...and lift the forge into the wagon.” He grinned. “Yeah! That should do it!”

The other men closed their eyes and groaned. 

“Iolaus, the nearest tree is over 200 yards away,” Dimitrius pointed out. “Move into town!”

“Need some help?”

“Hercules!” Alexandros exclaimed. “Welcome home!”

“Thank the Gods,” Dimitrius muttered. “Iolaus, will you listen to reason if Hercules can’t move this thing?”

Iolaus glared at Dimitrius. “I ALWAYS listen to reason!” he snapped. Seeing the bemused expression on his partner’s face. “I just don’t HEAR reason too often.” He grinned at the demigod. “Finally decided to come home, huh?”

“Yeah...and look what I find.” Hercules shook his head in amusement.

“Alexandros is going to live with his granddaughter in Athens,” Iolaus explained. “He said since I was his apprentice I could have the forge. I’ve got just the place for it...in the barn next to the cottage I built outside of town...next to the curve in the creek...not far from where I used to live. It’s not much, but it’ll do. And it’s not so far from Thebes that people can’t get there, but I’m not living in town so I can still go hunting and fishing when I want without a lot of trouble. That is, if I can get these lazy people to help me move my forge.” He stopped to take a deep breath and grinned at his friend. “So, did you actually fight a dragon?”

Hercules looked slightly dazed at his friend’s windy recitation. “Uh...no,” he finally answered. “Turns out that wasn’t any dragon.” He meaningfully smiled. “Just a couple of boys with a very active imagination.”

“Oh,” Iolaus shrugged. “Well, do you think you can...” He glared at his partner. “Very funny, Herc.” He waited until the demigod finished chuckling. “You going to help or just stand there laughing?”

“I take it you want the forge IN the wagon?” Hercules innocently asked.

“If it’s not a problem?” Iolaus challenged.

Bracing himself, Hercules easily pushed the forge up the ramp. Alexandros and the other men watched in awe.

Even Iolaus’ eyes widened at the ease with which the demigod maneuvered the forge into the wagon. Then he glanced at Dimitrius. “See? I told you it could be done.”

Dimitrius snorted. “Yeah, if you’re the son of Zeus.” 

“Come on, Iolaus,” Hercules chuckled. “Let’s get this forge out to your place so you can brag about it.”

“So...you think you can get the forge out of the wagon and put wherever Iolaus wants it on your own?” Dimitrius hopefully asked the demigod.

“I should,” Hercules grinned.

“Gods be praised,” Dimitrius muttered. “We owe you, Hercules.”

The demigod managed not to laugh as the other men quickly walked away as Iolaus cheerfully called his thanks to them. 

“Will you be at your mother’s, Hercules? I’m leaving for Athens in a few days and would like to say good-bye before I leave.” Alexandros handed the reins to the demigod.

“I guess that depends on whether I get an invitation to stay at Iolaus’,” the demigod teased his friend.

Iolaus grinned. “Who else is gonna move the forge?”

 

Hercules easily guided the horses along the narrow path. He’d easily spotted it branching off the main road and realized Iolaus really had chosen an area not far from where his parents’ cottage had once stood. It surprised him since he thought Iolaus would have wanted to live farther away from his childhood home.

He listened to Iolaus’ almost non-stop recitation of his adventure with Kyros with half an ear. He surreptitiously gave his friend more than a few glances from the corner of his eyes. The uneasiness that had rested on Iolaus’ shoulders in Corinth was gone. ‘He’s more assured...more confident in himself. I guess I didn’t realize how much that story about the hydra bothered him.’

The demigod nodded when Iolaus pointed out the small cottage barely visible around the curve of the path. ‘He’s got a home...a trade. Why would he need to be bothered with me?’ Resolutely, he decided to be happy for Iolaus’ choices even if it did leave a gaping hole in his heart.

 

‘Gods, isn’t he EVER going to say ANYTHING?’ Iolaus, painfully aware of his friend’s silence, had almost desperately chattered the entire journey from Thebes. ‘Guess he’s not too impressed with the cottage. I mean, compared to Alcmene’s house, it’s not much.’

Like the demigod, Iolaus carefully eyed his friend as they rode towards the small cottage. There was a new maturity that rested easily on his friend’s shoulders...a confidence born of skill and success. ‘Maybe he’s reconsidered about our partnership. But...at least we can still be friends.’ Resolutely, he decided to be happy for Hercules’ choices even if it did leave a gaping hole in his heart.

 

Iolaus’ pride and enthusiasm for his new home was evident in his every word and action. The small cottage was snug even if small and untidy. Hercules openly marveled that his friend had built it completely on his own.

After maneuvering the forge into the small barn and positioning just exactly where Iolaus directed, the demigod followed his friend into the small cottage. The tiny kitchen opened into a larger main room with a large fireplace. Hercules smiled seeing the sign of Hestia etched upon the hearthstone. Two other small rooms, hidden behind curtains that fell from ceiling to floor completed the small cottage.

“Looks like you’re pretty settled,” Hercules looked around. “Uh...I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I meant it when I told you I’d help you build it.”

Iolaus shrugged, a little surprised. “It’s okay. You had more important things to worry about. Anyway, your mother brought over the pots and pans, and curtains and stuff,” he admitted. “But I did make the furniture.” He grinned. “Why don’t you get cleaned up? I’ll return the wagon to Alexandros and hunt us up a couple of rabbits. Then you can tell me all about the big bad ferocious dragon.”

“Or about the pirates,” Hercules muttered with a glance at his friend.

“Pirates? I missed pirates?” Iolaus ruefully shook his head. “Figures.”

 

They ate dinner relishing each other’s company and comparing stories of the past few months. Iolaus looked pleased at the news that Jason and Medea seemed happy. He didn’t mention it, but he was even more pleased that the demigod seemed beyond his earlier resentment.

“So, you’re going to live here and run a forge, huh?” Hercules finally asked.

“Well, I guess...unless I go off to fight dragons and pirates.” Iolaus half frowned. ‘Why did I say THAT? Herc’ll think I’m begging to go with him.’ He started to change the subject then saw the expectant look in Hercules’ eyes.

Hercules had caught his breath upon hearing Iolaus’ words. “You mean...you still want to partner up?”

Iolaus nodded as a warm glow of contentment washed over him. He looked around his small home. “This is always gonna be here for me,” he pointed out. “Sort of my anchor, I guess.” Then he fixed his eyes on the demigod. “Sure, I want to be your partner. I mean...that is... if YOU still want me.” He looked at the floor to hide the twinkling in his eyes knowing he’d struck just the right chord of pathos in his voice.  
“What do you mean, if I still want you?” Hercules demanded. ‘Please don’t let him have heard that stuff that I keep him around ‘cause he’s a good...GODS! I STILL can’t say it!’ “I’ve always wanted you to be my partner!” Hercules half-shouted. “Don’t tell me we’re going to go through all that stuff about you thinking you’re not good enough or...” He stopped as when Iolaus started giggling. “You did that deliberately, didn’t you?” he accused.

Trying in vain to restrain his laughter, Iolaus helplessly nodded. “Gotcha.”

“I’ll get YOU,” Hercules threatened with a grin. Quick as lightning, he grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled him to the floor.

“No, Herc! NO!” Iolaus shrieked.

The demigod straddled his best friend and ruthlessly began tickling. He easily withstood Iolaus’ attempts to either wiggle free or shove Hercules’ hands away. He happily listened to his friend’s laughter even as he slowly turned the tickles into caresses.

Slowly, Iolaus regained his breath. He stared up into the demigod’s blue eyes and felt a fire begin to build within him.

Caught deep within the hunter’s azure stare, Hercules slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against Iolaus’. The soft moan from his friend shot through his veins like liquid fire. “Missed you,” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” Iolaus murmured, closing his eyes to savor the light caresses.

“Yeah,” Hercules softly replied as he stretched out along Iolaus’ body. “Missed your lousy jokes.” He kissed his friend’s forehead. “Missed your lousy singing.” He kissed Iolaus’ left temple. “Missed your lousy cooking.” He kissed beneath Iolaus’ left ear. “Missed your embrace.” He groaned as Iolaus’ arms slid around his waist. “Missed your kisses.” He lightly brushed Iolaus’ lips again. “Missed your...” ‘Gods, I STILL CAN’T SAY IT!’ He closed his eyes in frustration.

Iolaus quizzically stared up at his friend. “Herc? You okay?” He slowly grinned seeing the demigod’s blush. “What were you saying?”

Hercules irritably opened his eyes. “You can be a real nuisance at times. You know that?”

Iolaus cheerfully nodded in agreement. “You know, I made a bed. I’m sure it would be a lot more comfortable than the floor.”

Hercules pretended to think. “Bed? Floor? Bed?” He shrugged. “I guess the bed will hold up.”

“Live dangerously for once,” Iolaus sarcastically urged. He shoved against the demigod’s chest, grinning as the demigod obediently rolled away. “You can be a nuisance at times, too, you know.”

“It’s the company I keep,” Hercules admitted as he got to his feet. “A bad influence on me.” He saw a frown flash across Iolaus’ face and pulled his partner close for another kiss. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Iolaus slowly pulled back and intently studied the demigod.

Hercules silently waited, enduring the searching look from his friend.

“Race you.” Iolaus suddenly flashed his quicksilver grin and ran for the bedroom.

Hercules tackled him just as Iolaus reached the bed. The demigod grunted when they landed and the bedframe creaked.

“Hey! It held!” Iolaus grinned.

“I’m amazed,” Hercules muttered. He rolled to one side and pulled the smaller man against him. Lowering his head, he kissed Iolaus once again. This time, his tongue slid into his friend’s mouth taking firm possession.

Iolaus slowly relaxed into the kiss, reveling in the feel of the demigod’s body against his. “I missed you, too,” he murmured when Hercules’ mouth moved to gently nip at his ear. “I even forgive you for fighting dragons without me,” he grinned.

“There weren’t any dragons,” Hercules muttered. He moaned as he eagerly pushed aside Iolaus’ vest and began sucking the nipple just over the blonde’s heart.

Iolaus bit his lower lip as he arched upwards against the demigod’s mouth. Hands suddenly shaking, he began pulling at Hercules’ shirts finally throwing them onto the floor. He felt Hercules shiver when his nimble fingers began playing along the demigod’s spine.

“Iolaus...I want to...to...” ‘I am SO pathetic! I can’t even say the word to Iolaus...to tell him what I want!’ With a groan of frustration, he buried his head on Iolaus’ shoulder.

Somehow Iolaus managed not to giggle. His friend’s shyness never failed to warm his heart...even if it was funny in this instance. “Can we do something I want to do?” The words suddenly turned his mood serious.

“Sure, Iolaus. Whatever you want.” Embarrassed, the demigod mumbled the words against Iolaus’ shoulder, not wanting to look up.

Iolaus took a deep breath for control. “I’d really really REALLY like to make love to you, Herc....to be inside you.”

Had Zeus himself has spoken, Iolaus doubted it would have gotten his friend’s attention any quicker as the demigod’s head shot up in surprise.

“You mean it?” He caught his breath. “I mean...I...” Hercules stared into Iolaus’ eyes suddenly caught by the honest uncertainty he saw deep in the azure depths. Gently, he kissed his friend on the lips. “Please?” he whispered. “Show me what to do.”

“Trust me?” Iolaus half-smiled, remembering the words from their first encounter.

“Always,” Hercules replied, also remembering the words from their first encounter.

Iolaus nudged his friend until Hercules obediently rolled onto his back. The demigod grinned as his friend straddled his body and began covering him with quick kisses and nips. “I’ve really missed you,” he groaned.

“Shhhh,” Iolaus softly urged. “Don’t talk, Herc. Just feel.”

Hercules bit back a groan as Iolaus’ mouth latched onto one nipple and gently sucked. His fingers knotted in the golden mass of Iolaus’ curls then slid down his shoulders and back until they encountered the blonde’s leather pants.

Iolaus grinned as Hercules began tugging on his leather pants. He gave a couple of extra little wiggles as the demigod determinedly worked them down his hips and legs. As his pants were thrown somewhere across the small bedroom, Iolaus slid down his friend’s larger body and spread the demigod’s thighs.

This time Hercules didn’t even try to stop the moan that erupted from him. He dragged open his eyes wanting to finally see what he’d dreamed about for the last couple of months...watching Iolaus work his lips down the long length of the demigod’s shaft.

‘Gods, he’s so good...feels so good...’ Hercules arched upwards thrusting his cock deep into his partner’s willing mouth.

Iolaus sucked hard on the demigod’s shaft for a few moments, then slowly released it. Replacing his mouth with his hand, he half-covered his friend’s body and pumped Hercules’ throbbing shaft. “Relax, lover...let it happen.” His eyes widened when the demigod’s eyes shot open in concern.

‘If it’s not pleasurable for you, it’ can’t be pleasurable for me.’

Remembering those words from months before, Iolaus gently smiled. “It’s gonna be good for both of us, Herc. I promise.”

Trusting Iolaus’ words, Hercules closed his eyes and let the warm feelings of contentment and arousal wash through him. His own heavy staggered breathing soon roared in his ears. His world collapsed until it existed only to feel Iolaus’ hand on his cock and hear the whispered words of endearment and encouragement his lover murmured in his ear. ‘Forever...let it last forever...please...’

Iolaus watched in awe as the demigod writhed under his touch and words. It was obvious how much pleasure Hercules was experiencing in what was being done to him...so obvious that Iolaus was uncharacteristically humbled and reminded of the gift his lover and partner was offering to him. He wondered if he could ever repay his friend for this gift.

Trying to curl around his friend’s larger body, the small blonde bit his own lip as Hercules groaned his climax. Catching the warm semen in his hand, his quickly coated his own hard aching shaft. He moaned, promising himself the next time Hercules would do this for him.

The other man’s moan caused Hercules to open his eyes. He watched through sex-fogged eyes as Iolaus stroked himself. “Iolaus...you promised...”

“Shhhh...no talking, remember?” Iolaus soothed. “Just feel...just feel what happens.” He nudged Hercules into turning onto his side. His fingers, coated with his partner’s essence, slowly slid towards the entrance of his friend’s body. “Just relax, Herc, and let me love you.”

Hercules quickly closed his eyes fighting the tears that suddenly formed in them. Iolaus was being so careful...so gentle...so soothing...so caring. He wondered if he could ever repay his friend for this gift.

“Breathe out, Herc,” Iolaus whispered. When he felt Hercules respond, he gently slid one finger into his friend’s body. Feeling the demigod tense, he gently rained kissed across the broad back in front of him. “Relax...relax. It’s me...I’m here.”

Hercules panted as his body responded to Iolaus’ finger moving inside him. When Iolaus told him to breathe out again, he willingly obeyed then groaned as a second, then a third finger worked inside him.

Iolaus rested his head against his lover’s spine when the demigod began rocking back against him. He wanted to draw it out...to arouse his friend for a long time. But he realized Hercules was rapidly reaching the point of sensual overload...and losing control. And he knew if the demigod hurt him while making love, Tartarus would probably freeze before he would be able to seduce Hercules back into bed.

“Easy, Herc...almost there,” Iolaus softly crooned. He slowly removed his fingers and nudged the head of his cock against the entrance he sought. Reaching around to gently stroke the demigod’s erect cock, he whispered, “Breathe out.” 

When Hercules obeyed, Iolaus stroked his cock more firmly. “Again,” he whispered with a kiss on the demigod’s shoulder. Feeling Hercules’ body relax, he took a deep breath. “Again.”

This time, Iolaus thrust into his friend’s body even as he stroked the demigod’s cock harder. He hissed when Hercules jerked, his body instinctively stiffening at the intrusion.

‘Please...Cupid...Aphrodite...please...let me hold on just a little while longer.’ Taking a deep breath, he caressed his partner’s cock and murmured, “Easy, Herc. It’s me. Breathe deep...breathe deep.”

Rolled half onto his side and half onto his stomach, the demigod took staggered deep breaths until he felt his body relaxing. Once more, his world narrowed until all he could feel was Iolaus’ hand stroking him while Iolaus’ cock worked itself deeper into his body. “Yeeesssss,” he moaned.

That one word, drawn out in a low aroused growl, broke Iolaus’ shaky control. Arching, he slid completely into his lover, possessing him with deep firm strokes. 

‘If it’s not pleasurable for you, it’ can’t be pleasurable for me.’

‘Gods, Herc...it’s so good for me...it’s gotta be good for you...doesn’t it?’ Almost sobbing in his own arousal, Iolaus buried his cock in his partner’s body even as he felt Hercules’ cock explode in his hand a second time.

Iolaus cried out as Hercules’ body spasmed around his throbbing cock. He climaxed deep within the demigod’s body as his lover violently lurched against him. Gasping for air, the blonde half-fell atop his partner. He blearily looked up to see Hercules’ eyes rolled back in his head. 

‘Are you trying to kill me or something? Anything more than that would send me to the Elysian Fields for certain.’ 

Iolaus quickly raised his head, remembering the demigod’s words from the first time they’d loved. ‘Oh, gods...I’ve killed him!’ Frantic, the blonde rolled Hercules onto his back and patted his cheek. “Herc...Herc...breathe deep. C’mon...open your eyes.” He relaxed when Hercules lazily opened his eyes and smiled. Relieved, he curled up in the demigod’s sheltering arms and closed his eyes.

‘Wow.’ Hercules stared up at the ceiling trying to calm his racing heart. He instinctively pulled Iolaus closer as the smaller man snuggled against him. He buried his lips in the blonde’s unruly curls. “I’d really like to do that to you.” He was surprised to hear the words he’d spoken. He’d only intended to think them.

Iolaus happily sighed. “mmm ‘kay. Just let me catch my breath,” he mumbled.

Hercules twisted his head, trying to see his friend’s face. “You mean it?” he quietly asked.

Hearing the uncertain tone in his friend’s voice, Iolaus forced his eyes open and turned to look at the demigod. “Why wouldn’t I?” he finally asked.  
Caught by confusion in Iolaus’ eyes, the demigod took a deep breath then shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d...want...I mean...you know...” ‘If he laughs at me, I’m throwing him through the front door!’

Iolaus’ obvious confusion deepened. “What are you talking about?”

Hercules nervously licked his lips. “I don’t want to do anything that might bring back some bad memories, that’s all,” he muttered.

Iolaus levered himself onto an elbow and studied his friend. “Herc, that won’t happen,” he finally answered. “What Stefanos and Pellas did to me isn’t anything like what we have. There’s no way I could even compare it.”

“Really?” The demigod’s expression was doubtful.

Iolaus gently kissed his lover’s lips. “Really,” he quietly assured him. “It takes a lot of trust to willingly share your body with someone. And...” He glanced away for a split second then resolutely met his friend’s eyes and opened his heart and soul. “And...I’ve always trusted you, Herc.”

Hercules gave Iolaus a tight hug. “And I’ve always trusted you,” he whispered.

Iolaus smiled when Hercules pulled him closer. ‘The big guy sure likes to snuggle.’ Eyes wide with mischief, he idly rubbed his thumb across the demigod’s left nipple. “So...Herc...want to find out if I’m a good enough fuck to keep around?”

 

The sun was low in the sky late the next day when the demigod slowly opened his eyes. He yawned, not feeling guilty in the least for still lying in bed. He so enjoyed the quiet times with Iolaus after they’d made love. It was one of the few times the blonde was ever still.

Hercules fondly glanced down at the small body sprawled atop his larger one. Iolaus had simply collapsed on top of him hours ago. Snuggling, the blonde had put his head over the demigod’s heart and, lulled by its reassuring beat, quickly fallen asleep.

Deciding it was worth the wait for food, Hercules closed his eyes and relaxed. ‘Food can wait...mmmm...food...dinner...Mother’s invitation...GODS!’

“IOLAUS!” Hercules shouted as he sat up.

The sudden movement threw the smaller man off the bed and onto the floor. Hercules heard a thump quickly followed by an indignant yelp.

Iolaus sat up, angrily staring at his partner. “There’d better by a hydra outside,” he threatened.

“Mother!” Hercules exclaimed. He wildly looked around the room for his clothing.

“WHERE?” Iolaus yelled, jumping to his feet.

“We were supposed to be at Mother’s for dinner this evening!” Hercules yelled as he got to his feet.

“You didn’t tell me that!” Iolaus glared at his partner even as he reached for his clothes.

Startled, Hercules watched in amazement as the blonde seemed to get dressed in a twinkling of an eye.

“She’s likely to be here any minute since I guess we’re late!” Iolaus stared at his partner. “Don’t just stand there! Get dressed!”

“How did you do that so fast?” Hercules irritably mumbled.

“Lots of experience in getting dressed fast,” Iolaus answered. He glanced out the window. “Uh-oh...I see Alcmene now.”

Startled, the demigod lost his balance trying to pull on his leather pants and fell onto the floor. He glared when Iolaus giggled.

“You get dressed and straighten up this room,” Iolaus ordered. “I’ll go meet your mother and stall.”

“Lots of experience in getting dressed fast,” Hercules irritably snorted. “Ha!”

Iolaus tried not to laugh as he left the cottage. He ran down the path to meet Alcmene. “Sorry,” he apologized taking both baskets from her. “But Herc didn’t tell me we were supposed to be at your house for dinner.”

“He didn’t?” Alcmene frowned. “It’s not like him to forget.”

“He’s been kinda busy,” Iolaus explained as he peeked under the linen of one basket. “You really didn’t have to bring this over. We were on our way. Herc was just getting dressed.”

“Dressed?” Alcmene asked with an amused smile.

Iolaus paused, deliberately slowing his steps. “Uh...well, I’ve kinda kept him busy. You know, with the forge and stuff. And we...uh...well, he needed to get cleaned up.” He threw Alcmene his most charming smile...and prayed.

“In other words, you boys have been playing around since he got back and not gotten anything accomplished.” Alcmene shook her head with an indulgent laugh. “Are the two of you ever going to stop that?”

“Ummm...no...I don’t think so,” Iolaus snickered.

 

Melinda Holley  
August 2000


End file.
